


Under Orders from Below

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Under Orders from Below

The disease isn't fatal, or even serious. It's basically a Vulcan flu, and at first Spock tries to go about his duties in spite of it. But Chekov sees how pale his lover looks -- far more so than usual, even -- and how drawn, distracted. When he starts sweating and shaking on the bridge, Chekov goes straight to Doctor McCoy and gets Spock one week's mandatory medical leave, as well as the Captain's permission for leave to take care of Spock himself. 

Alone in his quarters, Spock will admit a little more. He is grateful for the blanket Chekov brings him, the warm cloths on his forehead as his temperature shifts from fever to chills and back, often both at once. At first, he seems embarrassed, reluctant to ask for Chekov's help, but as the disease progresses he allows Chekov to hold him warm and close in bed, tipping the cool water to his lips in slow sips. And he admits that the borscht Chekov replicates is quite comforting, even more so the thick Vulcan vegetable soup that Chekov brings him next. When the delerium sets in, Chekov never becomes frightened or leaves his side, but simply holds him through the waking nightmares and tells him stories in a soft, low tone, stories about a young navigator on a merchant ship and a Vulcan prince and the headstrong young emperor named Jim. And when Jim himself shows up at Spock's door, Chekov is firm.

"Bones says it's just a flu. _Spock_ says he's okay," Jim argues. "Can't he return to duty soon? Can't _you_ return to duty, either way? I need you guys."

"It is not _just_ a flu. It is a flu, Captain, which is a troubling and uncomfortable illness. It would be taxing to Mr. Spock's mental health were he to be left alone at this time, and he would not admit that he does not wish to work, were you to order him to the bridge. I must, therefore, inform you that you will not."

Jim's eyebrow raises, and a little smile passes over his lips. "I will not?"

"No," Chekov agrees, firmly. "Will there be anything else?"

"I guess not," Jim relents, with a little smirk. "Go take care of your boyfriend."

Spock never thanks Chekov for his care, not exactly. But when Doctor McCoy gives him a clean bill of health, he catches Chekov's eye and slips his hand into the navigator's, and he squeezes it, right there in front of the Doctor and Nurse Chapel and anyone else who happens to be paying attention. That is enough.


End file.
